John? Jealous? Hmm
by The Moofinator
Summary: When Claire and her friends discover a new and hot actor, will John feel secure with him and Claire's relationship anymore? Will him being jealous get the best of him? Or the thought of losing Claire? JUST John/Claire
1. Jealousy Much?

**So this is my first story that I actually got off my ass to write. I am going to carry on with it. I'm proud of my not so lazy anymore self!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want it, I don't own anything of the Breackfast Club, St. Elmo's fire or Judd Nelson. But I will one day...just you wait! But not yet. Not yet.**

"Oh my god I love him!! I want to be his!" Suzie dramatically said.

Suzie was her best non-snotty friend. It was lunch and Claire was sitting with her friends Suzie, Joan, Steph and Laura, waiting for John to come. John and Claire have been dating for 1 year now and Claire's friends gracefully accepted it. Every other day John had to sit with her and her friends and every other day she had to sit with his. I _guess I had to like his…sometimes. He liked mine, too…..sometimes,_ she thought.

"Oh, I know!" Claire said. "One day we will fall in love and be together and ride off into the sunset on a horse." Claire;s friends and her have currently been talking about a young actor. A dreamy, gorgeous, awesome, actor, Judd Nelson. They had just seen St. Elmo's Fire, his new movie, on Saturday. Now, her friends and her are all sitting at the table on Monday talking about him.

"Yes, I see it now! Together forever, in Clairetopia!" Steph said. they all giggled when I heard a familiar voice speak.

"And who is this person Claire will be leaving me for?" John sarcastically asked.

Claire glared at him and said, "Well mister late-and-nosey, his name is Judd Nelson. We saw his new movie, St. Elmo's Fire, on Saturday."

John sat down next to Claire and pretended to look hurt. She playfully slapped his arm and rolled her eyes as did Joan. For the rest of the lunch period and throughout the day, Claire and her friends talked about him. John was getting a little annoyed. He'd just have to endure it.

After School

Claire was waiting for John out in front of the school to give her a ride home. When he finally came he was angered and walked right past Claire to his car. She ran after him until he sat on the hood of the old car.

"Well, John, what's wrong with you?" Claire asked curious.

"You would know! If you don't know, then go ask your god damn precious, _Judd Nelson_!" He looked as if he could kill. Claire sensed anger and….jealousy.

John thought that he had every right to be jealous. He'd just got out of a conversation with his friends about Claire talking about Judd Nelson. His friend, Tommy, told him that he's seen all the girls dump their boyfriends over him already because their, "waiting" for him to come and go out with them. John didn't want to lose Claire over this fool. He also thought that maybe she liked Judd Nelson more than him. The thought hurt him, deeply. He grew angry thinking that was the case and, at that point, wanted nothing to do with the world.

She knew he was getting tired of her talking about him. She thought of his feelings and found a way to get back at him. Last week he "accidently" dropped yogurt on her in the cafeteria because he thought it would be funny. Claire never got mad at him since the fateful, 1984, Saturday. Oh no. She got even. Also she wanted to get back at him for humiliating her in front of her friends every single day. She thought it was harsh and remembered that he _always_ did that and much more during class, at home, at lunch, and on dates. This would be payback for _all_ of it. It now didn't seem as mean. And he didn't seem like he liked her as more than a friend lately. Besides making out and making love, that is. Maybe this stunt will change his mind.

"Oh. Well, um, sorry. I didn't know you felt that way…" she lied smoothly. All he did was look to his right, toward the other side of the parking lot. Claire sighed.

She looked up at him and he turned his head to her looking at her with anger, sadness, hurt and jealousy. She stood on her toes and kissed him. It started out soft and got fiercer toward the end. It was nice and every time it happened Claire's heart sped up and she loved every second of it. Their lips moved along perfectly with each others. Claire braided her fingers through his hair and darted her tongue into his mouth. He held her closer and tighter against him. She had gotten more comfortable with that. Their tongues battled in their mouths for a while. He tasted like cigarette while she tasted like strawberry, his favorite. When they broke away, John looked at the ground and said, "Sorry…"

In the past year, she realized John had become a little softie with her. He discovered he liked late night phone calls and romantic comedies. Also he liked swinging on the swings at the park and to hold Claire and snuggle with her like a teddy bear. He also took a whole day with her and learned how to just say that he's sorry to someone once in a while, specifically her. Claire found much amusement in that.

"Well, Cherry, I suppose we get going before it rains." John said.

"If you forgot, thanks to you, I'm not a cherry anymore." She remembered it so clearly. In the summer Claire was supposed to go to Hawaii with her parents but she was stubborn and they went without her. She had the whole summer with John and made love for the first time. They were the best days of her life.

John rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, _princess._"

The drive home was silent because Claire didn't want to anger him anymore. Yet.

He dropped her off with one more kiss and left. She walked up to her house an up to her bedroom without her parents saying or asking anything. _Thank God,_ she thought. Claire walked up and sat on her computer chair and went on the computer. **(A/N: I don't know if there was computers back then..If there wasn't..pretend.)** She signed on to her I.M. and changed her screen name, JUST for John. **(Again, pretend there was I.M.)**

She saw that he was on. He was probably at the library. She chuckled. She imagined John Bender at a library asking why they had so many useless books there. She giggled again and pulled up a box to I.M. him.

_iheartJuddNelson122 has signed on._

_iheartJuddNelson122 has invited CherryPopper23 to a instant message._

_CherryPopper23 accepts invitation._

iheartJuddNelson122: Hey!

CherryPopper23: oh i love your new screen name claire

iheartJuddNelson122: Oh, yea. Yours is sooooo great!

CherryPopper23: i know right! i love it too. it reminds me of you

iheartJuddNelson122: Aw or ew..which one would be better? Well, mine rocks cause it's not gross like yours. :P

CherryPopper23: whatever why do u like him so much huh? whats he got tht i dont?

Claire smiled.

iheartJuddNelson122: I don't know. Maybe it's because he's not so obnoxious!

CherryPopper23: yea?

iheartJuddNelson122: Yeah

CherryPopper23: well then toots dont let me, your boyfriend, get in your way with you two

_CherryPopper23 has signed out._

_Stage 1: Get John to start getting annoyed and jealous: Complete_.

**A/N: Ok so I thought it would be funny if the actor was Judd Nelson and his movie. Also I may have got a couple ideas from some other authors of which I forget so please don't be mad. Be happy that you've inspired someone!**


	2. What's Happening To Us?

**HEY! I'm back with an update. Yaaay! And off my lazy ass for the second time in my life because I'm REALLY excited to wright this story. Anyway….on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know that the only thing I own is the plot except for some details and events and movies and actors etc.**

Tuesday

Claire woke up at 6 a.m. to brush her teeth, get dressed, did her makeup and hair and left with breakfast in her hand. As she was leaving to go outside, she thought,_ Is John gonna pick me up after that fight last night or am I on my own?_

Just then an old beat up car was driving down the street. A familiar old, beat up car. Of course it was John's and it stopped in front of her house.

Without thinking, she walked over to the car and got in. Silence. When she got to school she left the car without a word. Then she saw Joan and Laura standing in the front of the school talking about, of course, Judd Nelson.

"Hey Joan. Laura."

"Hey," they said together and went on about their conversation while Claire joined in. Then the bell rang and the three entered the school deep in discussion. Claire walked over to her lock and inside she found a note that said: 'meet me in the football stadium. Lunchtime. We have to talk.'

Claire walked to English in which Brian was in. She sat down next to him and talked about how their life was until the bell rang. The 4 periods before lunch seemed soooo slow to Claire.

Finally, lunch arrived and Claire was suddenly uneasy about meeting John. She blankly walked through the field and saw no one there. Huh. He had stood her up. Just as she was about to leave to go to lunch, she saw him underneath the bleachers.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Why do you like Judd Nelson so much?" He just blurted out. She knew it was coming. Then it hit her of the reason he'd ask.

_Jealousy._

"What's it to you?" She snapped.

"Fuck this. I don't even know why I asked you to come." He said upset.

He just started to walk away when she blurted out, "He's cute…funny…a good actor…he seems like a nice guy…"

John turned around and faced her. "So. I'm not cute? Funny? A good actor or liar because I don't act but still. And I'm not a nice guy?"

Claire gave him the "are-you-serious" look.

"No. You're not. At all." She said sharply.

He turned to walk away. "You're not cute, you're beyond that." She started. "You're hilarious. But hopefully I don't know if you're a good liar because I expect for you to not lie to me. And you're not a nice guy. You're wonderful."

"Then if you can have me why do you want him? Huh? Because maybe _you're _lying! I don't believe a word of it. Is he something you want but can't have?"

"Fuck you, John! Fuck YOU! I just poured my heart out to you and, yet again, you crushed it! If you're gonna be difficult, then so am I! You know what? Maybe I _do_ like him more! He doesn't look like he would fight as much as your annoying ass!" She was furious so she ran past him in tears making him see. Now, he felt horrible.

End Of The Day

John walked out of school, later than everyone else, as usual.

He expected Claire to be waiting by the car when she _wasn't_. Instead there was a note tucked in between his hood and his windshield. It read, "I'm not gonna ride home with you. I'd rather walk. Sorry about my outburst today. I'll be on I.M. if you wanna talk."

_Well this sucks ass! First Judd Nelson is taking my place with Princess. Now, she can't even face me. Fuck. _He scanned the letter again and went to the library to use a computer.

He signed on his I.M. hoping to see Claire. He did. He instantly I. her.

CherryPopper23: well hey rapunzel. ditchin me today?

iheartJuddNelson122: Yeah. Sorry.

CherryPopper23: whatever. u wanna hang out later?

iheartJuddNelson122: No. Can't. Me, Joan, Steph, Laura and Suzie are gonna go see….ya know….him again at the movies. Just for him. Haha.

John instantly angered typed back:

CherryPopper23: well i dont want to get in your way with your obvious _love_. you know sometimes I think you ditch me and make fun of me to your friends you conceited bitch! and you compare me to _him!_

iheartJuddNelson122: What the fuck?! Where'd that come from?! I would never! But then again, whatever _you_ say!

CherryPopper23: if i was you, i would stop actin like the princess your parents and friends want you to be

iheartJuddNelson122: Well, at least when I grow up I won't be like my parents and, I WON'T TURN INTO MY DRUNKEN ABUSIVE FATHER!

John was so furious that the word furious was an understatement now. He signed off, ran to his car and drove to nowhere. But on the way to his car, he made a special stop.

Claire's Room

_Shit. I shouldn't of said _that, she thought. He signed off. Great.

She couldn't go to his house, to her parents or to anyone really. Then it clicked. Suzie.

She quickly ran to the phone and Suzie picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Suzie, you have to come over. NOW." Claire said.

"Why? What happened? Did you and John have a fight?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." Suzie hung up and Claire waited and squeezed her pillow and cried. After ten minutes, Suzie came running through the door and held Claire.

"Go read th-th-the I.M." Claire stuttered.

"Oh, Claire. What have you done? Why are you fighting?" Suzie walked over to Claire and told her everything.

"Oh. So all you _really _wanted to do was get him jealous, get back at him and get him to realize again how much he likes you?" Suzie held Claire and spent the ice-cream filled, teary-eyed, movie marathon night with Claire. What Claire was afraid of now was: _What happens with us?_

Wednesday

Suzie drove Claire to school knowing that John wouldn't today. The ride was horrible. Claire was afraid of losing John because of one little slip up.

Claire didn't bother to look for John Bender in the morning, knowing if she did she would break down. When she got to her locker, she _did _break down into hysterics. There, lying in her perfect pink locker, lay a single diamond earring. Under it there was a note that simply read: "Fuck You!"

The nurse rushed in the hall after Claire hearing people screaming about a mental breakdown. Several hours later she woke up with Suzie by her side telling her that John was nowhere to be found and that she was spending another night with Claire.

John **(YAY!!)**

What John did, he knew _was _wrong. After an hour of driving that morning in Shermer he drove back to Shermer High hoping to see Claire's reaction to his gift.

It was lunch and John waltzed into the cafeteria and went to his friends table where he sat. Then he noticed no one was there. He looked over to Claire's table and saw his 5 friends and Claire's 4 comforting a crying Claire.

His friends and her friends were arguing over whose fault it really was that she was crying and he saw who Claire was leaning on.

Tommy.

He portrayed him for _her?_ He saw him pat her head and kiss it.

_Good. I don't need my so-called friends. She deserved it. _He thought about it. He sensed jealousy and sadness again. He knew that part of this was to make him jealous. He hopes she's happy. Now, more than ever,_ he _ wanted to be the one who held her and kissed her. _He _wanted to hold her and hug her and tell her it was going to be alright.

Then, despite everything Claire was going through, she spotted him and smirked.

_What?_

He knew it was real tears but when he looked at her again, she _was_ sad and she knew he was as jealous as ever.

Well, two can play at that game.


	3. Getting Worse

**Ok People, chapter 3 is here and the story will be very much longer….if people stay with me at all…..**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own everything in this, I said sarcastically.**

Thursday

John rolled out of bed at about 9 am, as always, late for school. He drove to school and started to walk around aimlessly. As he was walking through the football field, he spotted a girl about his age, wearing dark clothes and had long black hair that only past her shoulders a bit. He walked over to her.

"Skipping? What's your excuse?" He asked.

"Vernon's getting' on my nerves and it's just first period already. What's yours?" She asked.

"I don't have one. I woke up late and came because there was nothing to do today." _And to play Princess' game, _he thought.

"Oh. Well I guess I'm gonna start headin' to, well, um, I don't know. You wanna go someplace?" She asked staring up at him.

_Perfect. Well, Cinderella has first period English, then Spanish, then math, then biology, then lunch. _

"Why don't we stay here, get know each other, smoke, yadda yadda and go to lunch?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm Angelica." She held out her hand and smiled.

"Bender, or John." He looked at her hand and she awkwardly let it fall.

For about four hours they talked about their lives and smoked. John told her everything but left out the part about getting back at Claire. They laughed and joked. Talked about Vernon and what they wanna do after high school. Also they talked about likes and dislikes.

When lunch came, John and Angelica decided to be a couple. After four hours they felt like they could really trust each other and liked each other. John still had feelings for Claire despite the fight and he _did_ like Angelica. Just not as much.

With Angelica he felt that he could _really _be himself and she had no problem. But, with Claire he could open up and feel like he belonged.

They walked into the cafeteria hand in hand passing Claire's table, making sure she saw. She did. She had a face that was shocked and hurt.

_Good, _John thought.

John and Angelica walked over to his table where his five friends sat. He introduced Angelica and joked around a lot. John's friends loved her. As soon as lunch ended he gave Angelica a quick kiss on the lips and saw Claire staring. He then extended the kiss and Claire furiously looked away.

Claire

Claire was joking with Laura and Joan about Laura's obsession with boys and hooking up. Then she saw John walk in holding a girl's hand that was _perfect _for him. Now _Claire_ was jealous. She continued talking with her friends glancing at John laughing every now and then.

At the end of the period she saw John and the girl make out. _ How pleasant, _she thought.

Then Claire stopped and thought about what was happening between them. No matter what she still loved John. Not _in love _with him. No, she loved him though and every second of the fight all she wanted to do was go up to him and hug and kiss him. She wanted it to be over and to just be with him. But she wasn't giving in. She needed to show him that she could be powerful and be strong and not some baby who gave in at first battle.

Last Period

Claire wanted to do something that she never thought of until now. She wanted a friend who would _totally _understand. She needed the one person who would.

Allison. **(A/N: I know I said no Allison or Andy or Brian. I changed my mind!)**

At the end of last period she went to the art room and waited for Allison.

"Allison. Hey." Claire said.

"Hey." Allison said quietly.

"So I was wondering if you could help me with something and even stay over my house tonight."

"Sure. But, I don't have a ride home to get my clothes."

"Oh I do. I'll come with you and help and tell you about my issue."

"Claire, I know what your issue is and I'm happy to help." She smiled.

"Okay well let's go to my car."

They walked to Claire's car. Claire noticed whose car was next to her blue BMW her dad got her for her birthday last year.

None other than John Bender's.

Claire was going to sigh when she heard Allison say, "This is _yours?_" pointing to the BMW.

"Yeah. You like?"

"I guess." Allison smiled and got in the passenger side.

"Couldn't stay away from me, huh, sweets?" she heard John ask.

Claire turned around. "You parked there after me. Can't _you _stay away from _me?_" She challenged.

He just smirked and Angelica gave Claire a dirty look. Claire gave a dirty look back to John and Angelica in return. She then walked back to her car and drove away to Allison's.

Allison's House

Claire was astonished.

Allison's house was so beautiful according to Claire. It was full of art and had a mysterious theme to it. Allison thought it wasn't much but Claire loved it. She couldn't stop staring at everything.

When Claire and Allison got to Allison's room it was just as pretty as her whole house. It had art and it was neat, clean and had fancy, rare items.

"So…what do _you_ think of your room?" Claire asked.

"It reminds me of…well…me!" Allison exclaimed.

"It does…" Claire trailed off. She sat on Allison's bed and looked around.

"I'm packed! Let's jam!" Allison suddenly said.

"You pack fast," Claire observed.

"Not really. You just lost track of 10 minutes," Allison chuckled.

"10 minutes? Wow."

"Wow," Allison repeated.

Claire's House

"You have a really big house," Allison said.

"Eeehhh. I guess." Claire said back.

Claire and Allison walked up to Claire's bedroom which was filled with posters, electronics, a phone, TV, and a big walk-in closet. Allison set her stuff down and was ready to help Claire out. They had been good friends for as long as Claire and John was boyfriend/girlfriend and as of today, longer.

"So from what I understand so far is that you and John fought, partially made-up, then fought some more, then you said something REALLY bad and now you're broken up. Correct?" Allison finished.

"Yeah, I'll tell you details. But, how did you know all this?" Claire asked.

Allison answered, "Me and the girl John is with now are friends and she told me what he told her."

"Oh. Well I'll tell you what happened. Really happened," Claire started. "Me and my friends were obsessing over Judd Nelson, the new, hot actor, and I saw that John was getting jealous. So I thought that I could have fun with this because-wait. You have to REALLY, REALLY, REALLY promise that you won't tell John. Please?"

"I won't," Allison vowed.

"Okay. Well, he has been acting like just a friend besides making out, and making love. So maybe I would get him to realize how much he loves me. But just so you know, I only love him but not _in _love with him. Also he has been humiliating me on a daily basis so I could get him back. Then he freaked out and stuff at the end of the day, Monday. We kissed, kinda made up and then we started I. later on after school. I changed my screen-name to 'iheartJuddNelson122' to make him jealous and then we fought and that was it. The next day we met under the bleachers at lunch and I told him how perfect he was to me. He mixed up my words and I left. I left him a note at the end of the day and didn't ride with him because it would just make things worse. Then we I. again and told him he was gonna end up like..."

"Like who, Claire?"

"Like his father. Then he signed off and I felt more horrible then when my brother moved away. I called my friend Suzie and she came over and spent the night. The next day I found the earring I gave him since the first kiss and had a mental breakdown. I saw how he was looking at me during lunch and I let him know that I was making him jealous because his friends were sitting with us. Next thing I know he's pulling along another girl the next day. I got jealous and he knew it. That's it," Claire finished.

"Well, I can think of two options. One I know you'll turn down. The first one is that you should apologize and try to get him back. The other…" Allison whispered in Claire's ear.

"Brilliant, Allison! Brilliant! I take that option!" Claire was happy. Allison rolled her eyes.

They then watched TV, ate, talked and now it was 12 am and Claire was going to sleep. Before she could, she got her plan ready for tomorrow.


	4. Good Times

**OK this is my all-time favorite chapter of this story ever! I was sooo excited to write it and I hope you very few people like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write it cause you know what I'm gonna say.**

**Song to listen to during chapter: She's So High by Tal Bachman**

Claire couldn't sleep that night. At. All. To pass the time, she thought about the good times with her and John. She remembered that not too long ago he snuck into her bedroom one night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Claire was watching MTV and bored as hell. She lay in only the tee-shirt that John had given her for Christmas. She wore that to bed almost every night. As she was about to go get something to eat, there was a thump that came from her window. _

_She looked and there was John sitting on her window. _

"_What are you doing here?! How did you get in here?!" Claire whispered._

"_The window. I think Rapunzel should have a Prince Charming, right?" John said._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Don't you want to see me? I'm hurt." He put on a sad face._

"_Really. Why are you here?"_

"_Dad kicked me out. Can I stay tonight? Oh yeah. Where's my 'Hello, John?'"_

"_Hello, Jackass. Yeah, you can stay. But be quiet."_

"_I can be quiet but tonight when you're screaming my name, well, I can't say anymore."_

"_You wish."_

"_I do." Claire stared at him in disgust. _

_After getting John settled she lay in bed with him and fell asleep. In his arms, she thought time has stopped and the world _was_ in a perfect place, now._

_END FLASHABCK_

She wanted to be with him, in his arms, now. She looked over and saw Allison asleep on her pull-out bed. Then, she remembered when he snuck in again, at really bad time.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Claire, truth or dare?" Steph asked. Claire was having a sleepover with Allison, Joan, Suzie, Steph and Laura. They were currently playing 'Truth or Dare'. Claire had picked dare each time and did stuff that everyone agreed to never leave that room. _**(Oh, yea. Allison is Claire's friend and her friend's friend too but at lunch she goes to art club)**

"_Truth. Dares, I'm done! For a while at least. I'm not doing anything in underwear for a while," Claire giggled._

"_Whatever," Steph rolled her eyes and giggled, too. "How is John in bed?"_

_All of the girls fake gagged. They really wanted to know but at the same time didn't._

"_Well….he is pretty good but since he's the only one I did it with, I can't compare. He is good, but, he has his off days…like last week…I had to fake the big O for him. Not fun."_

_All of the girls giggle and she heard Allison gasp._

"_What?" Claire asked._

"_Well, Sweets, sorry about that. I wasn't as frisky as you were that day," John said as he came and sat down next to Claire._

"_You ass! Shut up! Wait, why are you here?! Go away! I'm busy!" Claire gestured to her friends and blushed like a red tomato._

"_Busy telling them that I got no game?" John asked._

"_On your off days, yes!"_

"_Well, I wanna play truth or dare! I wanna see what you guys got!" He exclaimed. "And you! We'll talk about why I have off days!" He looked at Claire._

_She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss and they fell over. Claire giggled and got up. _

_The rest of the night was spent playing truth or dare and got way too exciting when John was there._

_END FLASHBACK_

She laughed when she remembered when he mad Claire take her shirt off. So Embarrassing.

Speaking of truth, she thought of the first time when he opened up to her.

_FLASHBACK_

_April 7__th__, 1984._

"_So, Bender, what-" Claire was cut off._

"_John," he said._

"_What?" _

"_As long as you love me, call me John. Bender is a name only people call me as just a friend or less," he joked._

_END FLASHBACK_

She then had many memories leading to another after another. **(When I say shift, it means it's a new flashback.)**

_FLASHBACK SEQUENCE_

"_JOHN! Get it away! This is a new shirt!" Claire yelled._

_John had been threatening dirt to Claire's new shirt for fun, chasing her around the football field. _

"_Aw! Is Princess gonna have to give up a new shirt?" John mocked._

_He chased her until he hit her with the dirt and she froze in her step._

"_I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" With that she went up to him and slapped him and hit him with all her might._

"_Wow, you can hit pretty ok. I actually felt this one."_

_(SHIFT)_

"_What should we name this snowman? Oh! Before we do let's get a picture with it! I'll go get my camera." Claire said. It was snowing and her and her neighbor that was five, were making a snowman after the big snowfall. "You think of a name while I go get my camera. Ok?" Claire asked._

"_CLAIRE!" the little girl named Fey screamed._

"_No, not Claire, it's a boy, remember?"_

_Fey shouted again, "NO! CLAIRE-" she was cut off by giggles from the sight in front of her._

_John had snuck up on Claire and shoved a pile of snow down her shirt._

"_JOHN I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Claire screeched._

_He ran off in a fit of laughter while Claire ran behind him with a snow ball in her hand. She thought about pushing him thought the ice of her pool but didn't want him to drown. She got tired after running and decided to not hit him. She just laid down in the snow. Soon John did the same next to her._

"_Why'd you stop?" he asked._

"_I never seen you laugh that much, except when you torture me, and I love it," she said._

_He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. That same amazing smile will forever stay in Claire's mind along with his laugh._

_(SHIFT)_

_It was Christmas and John only got a gift from Claire that year._

_At 12 p.m. John came over and gave Claire her gift while she gave John only a card. John was disappointed, thinking that she would have gotten a little more for him._

_He watched her open her gift and she smiled and hugged him._

"_Crappy wrapping. Sorry," he said._

"_I don't care about the wrapping! I'll wear it at night for pajamas. It's over-sized and nothing matches it in my closet. But I love it!" Claire couldn't stop smiling as she looked at her over-sized Iron Maiden shirt that used to be John's._

"_I didn't have money to get you something, and you will remember me with this, too." John was happy that she was happy and opened his card. Inside there were 2 plane tickets to New York for 5 days from now._

_Claire smiled, "We're going to Time Square and see the ball drop for New Years! But, now I think I didn't get you as good of a present."_

"_Claire, shut up! I can't wait to have a reason to be trashed for once! I love it." John joked._

_(SHIFT)_

_It was New Years Eve at 11:50 p.m. and Claire and John were at Time Square. Right now they were watching the last performance of 1984. It was Karla DeVito bringing back Breakfast Club memories for them._

_Soon enough they hear a loud 60 second count down from the audience._

"…_5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR 1985!" Claire screamed with the crowd._

_She looked at John and kissed him with so much passion. After waiting an hour to get through the crowd, Claire and John went back to their hotel and had a celebration of their own._

_(SHIFT)_

_It was summer of 1984 and Claire's parents left for their trip to Hawaii leaving Claire alone for 2 months. The day after they left, Claire invited John over to go swimming._

"_But, Cheeeerrrryyyy!" John whined, "I don't have a swim suit! And I'm not going to the mall!" _

"_I knew that you were going to say that so I bought one for you. Go try it on. I'll get changed. Meet me at the pool." Claire instructed._

_Claire walked out of the house to her backyard in a blue one-piece that hugged her curves perfectly. When she saw John shirtless, for the first time, she thought it was beautiful. He had a little muscle and she loved it._

"_Well, hello Miss Playboy Bunny!" John said._

_She smiled, rolled her eyes, climbed the latter to her pool deck, and dove the most perfect dive John had ever seen._

"_You're not so bad yourself," she said popping out of the water. John dove in and swam for hours with Claire, played and had fun. It was not 10 p.m. and Claire was ready._

_END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE_

Claire never forgot her first time. That's how John came up with the screen name, _CherryPopper23_.

With that she remembered everything about the fight and was ready for tomorrow.

**Ok! I, for one, LOVED IT! **

**REVIEW! SEE! Right there! That green button! Click it!**


	5. Friendships

**I want this last chapter in before school starts. Then I won't update everyday but I will. **

**Disclaimer: Auto Message-The disclaimer is on break but you know what she says.**

Friday

Claire woke up early that day. After she woke Allison up they got dressed and went down stairs to watch TV and eat breakfast that the maid, made for them. As they were going to leave, Claire ran to her room, and came downstairs and drove with Allison to school.

She shoved her stuff in her locker, got her books, and went to homeroom talking to Hunter who had come up and asked her out. She saw John holding Angelica's hand in front of them knowing he heard everything she said.

John

John was actually on time for school today, to see Angelica. And Claire. Beyond all this pain and fighting John always loved Claire most and wanted it to be over. He knew it would probably never would, or by chance of hope.

John walked to his locker and found himself just as much hurt as Claire was. She must've remembered how to jimmy a locker after he taught her. Inside was his old Iron Maiden shirt that he had given Claire for Christmas. He'd never forget that she loved it.

Angrily, he shoved it into the back of his locker. Just as he slammed his locker, Angelica came over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey. After school, want to go to Frank's Pizzeria?" she asked.

John thought about it. Finally he answered, "Sure. But if we get kicked out, I blame the guy standing next to me."

Angelica giggled and held his hand. They walked to homeroom, which they had to walk by Claire's locker to get to. As they did, John saw her talking to Hunter Wale, another richie. Perfect for Claire.

Claire giggle and John swore he could have heard, "Sure, Hunter, I'll go on a date with you," coming from Claire.

Claire shut her locker and walked to homeroom with Hunter and John could hear the whole conversation.

"So where are we going?" Claire asked not acknowledging John's presence.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I dunno. I'll think about it…." was all John could hear after they separated.

He was jealous. He admits it. He doesn't like Claire with other guys.

But they're over now so it shouldn't bother him right? Right. He kissed Angelica before she went to her homeroom and he went to his.

Lunch

Claire walked with Hunter to lunch and introduced him to her friends. They liked him so much they wanted Claire to forget about John altogether. That made Claire mad.

"So, me and Hunter decided on going to Frank's Pizzeria after school. Any of you want to come? Oh, maybe Allison and Andy could double date with us!" Claire said.

Hunter smiled and agreed.

After school Claire got Allison and Andy. They agreed to go and met Hunter at Claire's car.

"There's something wrong," Claire said as she got in.

"What?" Andy asked.

"This!" she exclaimed as the hood went down. Everyone laughed. Claire pulled out of the parking lot onto the road and let the wind blow through her hair. She smiled.

Claire had to admit that she couldn't drive, but oh well. She sped all the time, at stop signs, she slammed the brakes and the rest is history. But she never was in an accident.

She was going 80 on a 50 and didn't care while the other were scared as hell.

Finally they got to Frank's and the couples walked hand in hand. As they entered, Andy ordered while the others sat in a booth.

"Geez, woman! You're gonna kill us in that car! Oh, I have an idea! Let's go for a joy ride after this!" Allison yelled sarcastically. Claire laughed and so did everyone else. Andy came back with the pizza and ate. Everyone got silent and stared at the people entering.

John and Angelica.

Everyone was silent. Hunter quickly told Claire, "You're too good for him." Claire kissed his lips and smiled as did he.

John saw it and Claire knew it. Then Allison did something bold for the moment. She excused herself and went over next to Angelica.

"Hey, Angelica….John," she greeted them. Angelica smiled and waved.

"Did Claire send you over?" John asked.

"No. I know Angelica and came to say hi. So shut up," Allison said sharply and Angelica giggle.

"Hey, Allison. I want to let to let you know that even though I don't like Claire, I'm not going to let it interfere with our friendship," Angelica stated.

"Same here. So you're like dating?" Allison asked curiously.

"Go back to your table, Klepto," John said before Angelica answered.

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Allison said. "Bye Angelica. Talk to you later." Allison walked back to her table with Claire.

"What was that about?" Claire asked finishing her pizza.

"Just saying hi to Angelica. John bitched and I left," Allison shrugged.

As soon as Andy finished they all left as Claire dropped them off and kissed Hunter goodbye. Claire and Allison stopped in front of Allison's and Claire asked if Allison wanted to stay again. Allison agreed and got her stuff. They headed back to Claire's and Claire asked, "So…are they dating?"

"Yes," Allison said.

The Next Day

"An idea has been born!" Claire exclaimed as she was eating breakfast.

"What?" Allison asked. It was now 10 a.m. and Claire was eating French toast with Allison.

"The whole Breakfast Club, apart from John, should hang out today. Just us," Claire said excitedly.

"Ok. I'll call Andy," Allison said taking another bite of French toast. "And you call Brian."

After they finished they called Andy and Brian. When they came over they hung out all day talking, walking and to everyone's fear, joyriding with Claire.

"Claire! SLOW DOWN! AHHH!!" screamed Brian who was terrified and Allison laughed because she now could see why Claire drove fast. It was to have fun and be free so Allison now was as mad as Claire was when it came to driving. It was a girl thing that the guys would never understand.

After everyone went home, Claire went to sleep.

Sunday

Prom Committee was today. Claire realized that it was two weeks to Prom, she had no date or dress.

_Fabulous_, she thought. Claire got up and went to Prom Committee with all of her 'richie friends' .

"So we have glitter, pumpkins, a castle-like stage, and a DJ," she heard Laura say as she walked in to the room. "We need food, drinks and everything else on this list!"

This year the theme was Cinderella's castle. They were preparing for it getting everything arranged. Nothing was going on really; it was getting boring for a while until Joan asked, "So, Claire, who's your date? I know John wouldn't be caught dead at Prom and Hunter is pretty cool."

"No, not Hunter. I think that he thinks I'm a maniac after driving him to the pizzeria and home." Claire said. _And he's not that cool. I would never go with him, _she added in her head.

"Well, we heard him asking about you. He wants to ask you on Monday. You didn't hear it from us!" Joan laughed.

_Well, I don't want to go with Hunter. I don't know who to ask. If Hunter wants to ask me Monday, I have to act quickly…..I know! He's dateless, girlfriendless and he's perfect,_ Claire thought. She knew who she was going to ask.

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She smiled to herself and thought of her date. She knows he likes her as a friend and he would never turn her down, he's a gentleman and he's so nice. Even though Claire didn't like him like a boyfriend, she knew he was perfect.

**So that was a pretty boring chapter! It has to just keep it going. Next will be better. **

**REVIEW OR I'LL FIND YOU! And give you s cookie! **


	6. Makeover

**Sorry if I don't update as much. I have tons of work on my hands but I really try. Anyway….here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Auto Message-Disclaimer has left because she's lazy.**

Monday

Claire got out of bed unwillingly and drove to school in record time. She felt as if there wasn't anything more exciting in her life. Not anymore at least.

When Claire got to school she suddenly regretted thinking that. She remembered Prom. Her date.

Claire walked fast to her locker and went to his. She felt excited. Everyone was going to ask her out and she was going to say she had a date and in a proud way. People would be shocked when they found out her date. She had a thought if, what it John was going to take that girl, Angelica, to Prom. No. He'd never go in a million years. But if she bribed him or made him, it would make things _really _complicated. She shrugged off the thought when she saw him getting his books out of his locker. Claire felt confident and happy.

"Hey, Brian," she greeted him.

"Oh, hey Claire. What's up?" he asked not looking at her. He was shuffling his books.

"I have a question…" she trailed off.

"Shoot," he said.

"Ok. Well I was wondering if…maybe…if you're not busy…or have a date…that you'd like to go to Prom with me. Just as friends, ya know?" she hoped. Brian stared at her and smiled.

"What about Hunter? Aren't you, uh, going with him? Or, um, anyone else?" he asked.

"I'm not _that_ into him. I want to go with you because you're one of my best friends and I can have more fun with you than with any other guy in this entire school. So, will you?"

Brian smiled and agreed, "Sure Claire. I have to, um, get a tux though. I don't, um, have one."

"That's ok. Me and Allison are going dress shopping Thursday while you and Andy can get a tux."

"Ok. See you later."

Claire walked to class with a very happy feeling. She couldn't stop smiling. She has a date for senior Prom, officially. She wanted to scream and rub it in everyone's face.

At lunch, Claire sat down next to Allison, surprisingly. Claire noticed Suzie, Steph, Laura and Joan were there too.

"Art was cancelled today," she stated. Claire nodded. She was just about to talk about her date when Hunter sat down next to Laura and looked at Claire with scared eyes. She knew what was coming next and butterflies were in her stomach suddenly.

Hunter looked at her and blurted out, "Claire, do you want to go to Prom with me?"

She now felt bad that he had to use courage to ask her when she was just going to turn him down. She sighed and looked up at him with apologizing eyes.

"Hunter, I have a date already. Sorry," Claire looked down.

"You didn't have a date _yesterday_, Claire," Laura challenged. She knew Claire didn't have a date and she didn't like Claire that much, anyway.

"Leave her alone. It's not your business," Suzie defended.

"It's ok Suze. I don't mind," Claire said and then looked at Laura. "I'm going with Brian Johnson. My _friend."_

Just as she finished she saw John walk to his table with Angelica on one arm and a blonde on the other. He'd heard her. Oh well. It wasn't his business.

"That _geek_? Oh, c'mon Claire. You can do better to lie than that! Or to go with someone better. Be serious for once," Laura screamed.

"I'm not lying! Honestly! Brian is my friend and we're going as nothing more! _I_ asked him! Get over it! God! Oh yeah. You wanna talk about lying?" Claire screamed and stood up causing a scene. The whole cafeteria was quiet. "Why don't stop lying about your cheep stuffed boobs! No one likes so have sex with tissue all over their bra! So if you wanna talk out your ass, like you always do, for once, have some shit to say!"

The cafeteria was laughing at Laura; some were still in shock…like John and Brian.

"Ok, Claire! What the hell?! I thought we were friends?" Laura stood up too staring at Claire with the evil eye.

"Yeah? You thought! I knew we weren't-" Claire was cut off with Laura throwing a fist to Claire's cheek.

Claire looked up in shock. Laura smirked. She ran to Laura and threw one in return. Laura started to cry and hit Claire but Claire pulled her hair. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the catfight. Fists and hands were flying. Allison pulled Claire off of a crying Laura and looked Claire in the eyes. Claire frowned, looked at Laura and walked away with Allison.

"That was pretty brave, ya know, standing, uh, up for m-me," Brian said running behind them, Andy following. Claire smiled. In her case, Laura always had it coming, one day or another.

"No one ever messes with my friends. Especially when I'm around," Claire said. She hadn't been injured that badly. Just a torn sleeve. That didn't matter to Claire.

After School

Allison had a brilliant idea and insisted on sleeping over Claire's. Of course Claire agreed.

"So what's the punishment for the fight?" Allison asked.

"Nothing. I lied and made Laura look bad. She has Saturday detention," Claire said and smirked. Allison and Claire walked up to her bedroom.

"Bitch," Allison said sarcastically. Claire laughed. "Anyway, I have an idea. For the John situation."

"Oh yeah? What?" Claire asked curiously.

"Makeover. Big time. Tonight. I'll get my cousin over here. She'll help. She's in beauty school," Allison suggested.

"Love it! Now, when's she coming?" Claire was so excited.

"Six, so about, 10 minutes," Allison said.

Soon enough Allison's cousin was over with a big bag of supplies. Claire sat on her spinney chair while Allison's cousin, Sandra, straightened her hair. After several hours of washing, applying, whipping and tips, Claire was finished. She had straightened hair, blue eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, deep red lipstick coated with cotton candy flavored lip gloss and some blush. She laid out all of her supplies and clothes for tomorrow. It was going o be a great day. A _really _great day.

Tuesday

John was at school, finally, at about 11 with Angelica and Shirley. He heard the bell sound and students buzzed out of their classes to their lockers. Something had caught his eye as he walked past Claire's locker. A beautiful girl with skin tight clothes, a smoking ass and she was gorgeous. He might ask her if she wanted to join the group until she turned around.

Claire. Fucking. Standish.

She changed. A lot. She had a lot of make up on. But she was hot. Her hair wasn't curly, it was straight and smooth. She had tight clothes on that showed off her body that he _could_ have had. But he didn't want it anymore. At least he thought he didn't.

The most amazing feature was her lips. They were red, glossed and soft. So _kissable_. He then noticed the most amazing smile in his life. He wanted to savior the moment as he saw her flawless, white teeth and her amazing lips stretch out. He was so lost in thought until Brian walked in front of her and saw her mouth something about Prom.

"Johnny? Helllloooo?" Angelia said getting his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you staring at Standish? Shes not that hot," Shirley whined.

_Oh, yes she is,_ John thought. He walked past her.

"So me, you, Allison and Andy are going as double dates to Prom, so I got us a limo!" Claire exclaimed.

John wanted to kill Brian. She was dating him. Going to Prom with him, at least.

Lunch

When Claire sat down at her table, the compliments poured in.

"How did you get your lipstick in the perfect spots without ant smear, Claire?" Suzie asked.

Claire replied, full mouthed of pizza, "Non-smear lipstick. Amazing, I tell you! Amazing!"

Everyone laughed and Claire caught another sight of John staring at her. She couldn't help but smile at him. He got the message. He got that she _was _having fun without him. She _was _surviving. She _didn't _need him. He felt like his heart had been emptied out. He _did _need her. He was trying to survive, _barely _succeeding. He was _barely _ having any fun. Then it hit him. He didn't care about Angelica or Shirley. He only cared about Claire. He realized that he made a big mistake by leaving her. He was angry at the time, she _was _wrong but now, he missed her like crazy. He wasn't falling for her. No.

John Bender fell for Claire Standish.


	7. Confrontation

**OK people here is chapter 7 of my awesome story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Again?**

Thursday After School

Three o' clock was finally here. Claire couldn't be happier. Today her and Allison were going shopping for Prom dresses. Allison was dreading the days that Claire and her went shopping. Claire would shop for hours and never stop.

Claire rushed out of class as the bell rang and went to her locker where she was meeting Brian. He was there as she arrived and smiled.

"Hey, Brian," Claire said.

"Hey, Claire. So, at six we'll meet at the foo-food court in the mall. Me and, uh, Andy are going shopping for other, other things, too. And Andy said to be ready by, uh, six and don't go shopping too much and forget," Brian stated.

"'Kay. We will, and tell Andy not to worry _too_ much," Claire laughed.

Claire and Brian left to go meet Allison and Andy at the parking lot, by her car. As soon as Claire got in the drivers seat, she saw Brian stiffen as he got in. Claire laughed and put her hood down. As it was pulling back, John walked in front of the car with some of his 'burner' friends and a lot of girls. As he passed her hood her punched it and dented it, a bit. He didn't even look at her. He just kept going.

"Prick!" Andy yelled at him as he got out with Claire to check out the hood.

"I know you are!" John yelled back. Claire almost melted right on the spot when she heard his voice for the first time since the fight. She barely kept it together by a string. Andy fixed the hood and got back in the car as did Claire.

"Is it too late to sit in the back?" Brian asked gulping as Claire pulled out of the parking lot passing John giving him a dirty look and noticed everyone else doing the same. John flipped them all off. Claire then stopped the car as the group was walking behind them. They kept walking.

_Time to talk. I've had enough shit from him, _Claire thought. She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw them right next to the car. John told the group to meet him at their cars. The group walked away except for John who turned and looked Claire dead in the eye.

"Why? Why are you being an asshole? Just because we broke up doesn't mean that you can try to ruin my life," Claire said rudely. Then she said the words John would never follow. "Why don't you just forget about me? Leave me alone. Get over me! I'm gone! Act like Saturday never happened for us. Okay? I've had enough of your shit. Don't ruin my life just because you think yours sucks!"

"Don't you dare speak for me! My life doesn't suck! You know why?" he asked.

"Why?" Claire asked glaring at him.

"Because your gone!" John lied.

"Good. If I'm gone, then leave me the hell alone, you fucking dickhead!" Claire yelled, teary-eyed.

John was about to speak but Claire looked at him and revved the engine over his voice. He couldn't look away from her puffy, red, crying eyes. Claire knew this bothered him when he saw he'd hurt her.

He was going to try to talk again but before he could she pulled away so fast, Allison, Andy and Brian felt like they had lost their stomachs a few yards back. She didn't stop, even when one of his burner friends was in the way. He ran of course but Claire nearly hit him. She didn't care. He yelled, "Fuck you!" Claire flipped him off.

She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw John just staring at her. Not in an angry way, in a slightly hurt face.

At the mall Claire went straight to the dress store with Allison. After two and a half hours of looking and trying on, Claire mad her decision.

Claire came out of the dressing room in front of Allison with a purple, strapless, puffy, sparkly dress on. Allison looked at her and nodded.

"Love it. Can we go now?" she asked impatiently. She had chosen her dress about a half hour ago. It was a small black sparkly dress, low-cut with a pink ribbon around the waist. **(Link at the bottom) **

Claire rolled her eyes and agreed as she looked at the clock. 5:45. Enough time to pay and get to the food court.

As Claire was paying, she asked Allison, "So do you like your dress? A lot?"

"Yes. You were right," Allison admitted.

"Told you, if you dig deep enough, you find the gold," Claire said smiling.

As they walked to the food court they passed all of Claire's favorite stores while Allison was telling her that they didn't have time for more shopping and they'd go another time.

As they arrived at the food court they immediately found Andy and Brian. They sat down and Allison huffed.

"So let's see the dresses," Andy requested.

"Not until Prom!" Claire said quickly before Alison pulled out her dress.

Allison looked at Claire and said, "We're not getting married, you know."

"I know it's just it would be more fun to see their faces on the date," Claire argued. Allison rolled her eyes. Brian went to go order their Chinese food. As Allison was telling a funny story, she saw the devil himself walking with his crew. Allison noticed and shut up.

Andy composed himself, "Want me to do anything?"

"No," Claire and Allison said in union. John noticed the group staring and waved.

Claire flipped him off. He smiled and rolled his eyes as if they were his friends. Brian got back and asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Just me asking Allison to stay over tonight and here accepting," Claire said. Allison rolled her eyes and nodded. Everyone got their food and ate silently.

Claire's House

Allison went to go brush her teeth and came back to a crying Claire. She was in tears and crying like her brother just died. Allison ran to her and comforted her.

"Claire, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Everything!" she sobbed. "I miss John! He seems so good without me and I hate it! I hate how he is with those other girls! It tears me up! I want things to go back to the way they were! When no one was hurt or sad. When no one was fighting or holding grudges. I hate it! I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS!"

She sat there ruining Allison's shirt hugging, telling all the thoughts.

"I don't want to go with Brian! I want John! I just wish that I hadn't made that mistake," she sobbed.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Claire. Sssshhh," Allison soothed.

The rest of the night went on with crying and yelling. Claire was trying to figure out why she had these feelings and why she couldn't let John go like he had let her go.

"Allison, you don't understand. It will never be the same again!" Claire sniffed. "He'll never take me back! It won't be normal again! I'll never get over it! I'll never survive!" Claire hated the feeling. Allison told her for hours on end that she was strong and it's hard getting over a first boyfriend. As Claire listened, she came to realization to all these feelings.

"Claire and even though you guys aren't together, you'll have memories and feelings that you don't want to go away," Allison reasoned.

Claire sat in silence not believing herself. She sat there staring into space wide-eyed.

"CLAIRE!" Allison yelled.

"Allison, I know why I am this way about John!" Claire yelled back.

"Why?"

"Allison, I think-I think I'm in love with him. With John."

John

John sat in his messy old room and thought about Claire. He'd felt horrible for him making her cry, yet again. He'd hate how he messed up her car when she did nothing.

He'd know things will never be the same again. Claire would never take him back, even in his dreams. He never meant for it to be like this. He felt a tickle in his nose. No. He never cried since he was five and he wasn't about to start now over some girl. Some girl he was head over heels with. Some girl who had changed his life. Some girl who was like a goddess. Some girl that he had no chance with. John lost all hope in faith. He was paranoid with his behavior with her and how he should change or what to do and everything.

He calmed himself and laughed as he thought of what Allison had said one day. "Paranoia will destroy ya."

**Allison's dress:**

******.com/ask_alison_at_stylebakery//images/edressme_1984_**

**Claire's Dress:**

**./images/joli_prom/purple_prom_dress_8117/purple_prom_dress_8117_**

**Thanks for reading! Only two more chapters! B-o-o-h-o-o.**

**Review!**


	8. Prom

**Ok I personally love four-day weekends! So now at like 2 am I present you all with a new chapter! I don't know why but I write better at night time in the early am's. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: *Smiles***

Next Saturday, Prom Night, 4:00 pm

It was three hours until Prom and Claire was with Allison, just getting home from their all-day spa treatment. They stopped to actually talk to Claire's mom for once.

"So, honey, when your date gets here, we'll get pictures then you can move on to all of your friend's house to get pictures," Claire's mom stated.

"Yep! Well, it's going to take a long time to get ready so we're going to get started now. C'mon Allison," Claire said already heading for the stairs.

For the next two hours there was hair straightening, makeup rubbing, and everything in between. All there was left to do was get Claire's fake curls put in her hair, make a few adjustments and put on their dresses. Since Claire's hair was too short for a ponytail, she pulled it back into a small, tight bun and put fake, orange, hair-matching curls over it. It looked real. **(If you're a cheerleader like me, think of them as cheer curls for the competitions and stuff.)**

"Claire, this one piece in my hair is just annoying! Do you have any more bobby-pins left?" Allison whined.

Claire still pulling her hair back tightly said without looking up, "Yeah. In my closet, in my hair drawer, you know which one it is."

Allison wondered in Claire's closet and started squeaking with laughter. She came out holding lingerie, completely made out of lace. It was just a bra and a thong. Claire blushed.

"You…own….this?!" Allison managed between laughs.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be for John one night but I chickened out. You can have it if you and Andy…ya know, tonight," Claire said still blushing.

"No, no! Not tonight. I promised him, if we're still together after graduation we will," Allison said now blushing as well.

"I thought that you were getting bobby-pins! Where'd you find that anyway?"

"Behind the drawer. It was kinda sticking out."

Claire sighed and Allison fixed her hair. Next, she put in Claire's curls all tight so they wouldn't fall out. Allison's hair was simply straightened and spiked at the end. Finally they put on their dresses.

"Okay. On three we open our eyes and see our work," Allison said, eyes closed in front of Claire's mirror next to Claire.

Claire breathed, "One…two…three!" They opened their eyes and smiled. The squeals began.

"Oh, Allison! You look so good! I look so good! We look so awesome! EEEKK!" Claire screamed.

"Claire I hardly look good compared to you!" she said admirably.

They argued about this for ten minutes until they heard Claire's mother yell that their dates were downstairs. Claire and Allison felt a little nervous.

Allison slowly entered the living room first earning wide eyes from the boys. Finally, Andy spoke up and said, "You're-you're beautiful."

"Not so bad yourself, Sporto," Allison said eying his tux.

"I, um, picked this up for you," Andy stuttered and slipped a corsage on Allison's wrist. Allison smiled and kissed him until Brian cleared his throat.

Claire slowly entered the room earning stares just like Allison's. Brian managed to slip on Claire's corsage without any words.

"Claire, you look amazing!" he said smiling finally.

They all got pictures and finished as the limo arrived. They went to Andy's, Brian's and Allison's to get some pictures. Allison felt love from her parents for once. They actually made a nice comment. They loved her shiny, straight, spiked hair with cute clips in it.

When they got to the Cinderella themed castle of their school, the first hour was spent getting and giving compliments. As it turns out, Suzie felt bad and went with Hunter to Prom. A slow song came on and Claire dragged Brian to the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time? Or is this a bummer for you?" Claire asked Brian.

"Claire, if it weren't for you, I would be at, ya know, home, knocking on all the p-people who got to prom out of jealousy. I'm having a great, uh, time," Brian assured. Claire smiled. "But Claire, I know you really wish I was..him…and I don't mind. I know how y-you feel. And before you say anything, I know you still want, uh, me here."

"Brian, you know I want you to be my date for Prom. Don't say I don't," Claire said.

"I know!" he defended.

For hours they danced and talked. Claire had danced with some of her friends, too. The Prom Committee met up and talked for a minute.

"So, on behalf of the whole club, I think the Prom is a major hit! It rocks!" Joan said enthusiastically.

"To Prom!" Suzie said raising her wine. A chorus of "To Prom" was said.

"And may the best Prom Queen win!" Claire added touching glasses. The contestants for the queen were Suzie, Claire, Joan, Laura and a couple of other people in the school.

The winner would be announced in 10 minutes. The whole group gathered around the castle-like stage.

"Ok! Everybody! The winners of Prom King and Queen will be announced! Coming in Prom King runner-up…Joseph Pereza! And the runner-up Prom Queen is…Claire Standish!"

Claire excitedly hugged Brian and ran up on stage, took her flowers, and sash. She stood next to Joseph and hugged him.

"The Prom King of 1985 is…Trevor Markowhits! And the winner of Prom Queen of 1985 is…Suzie Marvin!" Everyone cheered as Suzie delivered her speech.

Too soon, it was time to go home. Claire and the others got into the limo and rode home.

"Prom…best night ever!" Allison exclaimed in the limo. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Told you!" Claire laughed.

The first stop was at Claire's. Brian walked her to her door.

"Thanks for and awesome night, Brian," Claire said looking him in the eyes. He sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, you too Claire. And, uh, congratulations on runner-up ," Brian said as he turned to walk away. Before he could, Claire pulled him into a big tight hug.

She whispered into his ear, "I'm so happy that I asked you instead of waiting for a fucking, fag of a Prince Charming to ask."

He whispered back, "I'm happy you, uh, asked, too."

She pulled away and looked at him. "What happens after we graduate in a week and go off to college?"

"I'll keep in, um, touch. You guys are, uh, my, uh, family," he said hopefully.

Claire kissed him on the cheek and went inside her house.

John

John had just broken up with all of his girlfriends that were in a fight over sex. He wanted to be alone so he wondered aimlessly and found himself across the street from Claire's house. He saw Claire embrace Brian in a tight hug. They talked and Claire kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Brian smiled and went back to the limo.

All John could think about was how stunning Claire was. He decided to sit down and decide what to do.

He could leave things alone and let things stay the way they were. He didn't want to give in to a chic. He knew she wasn't going to give in. He thought about making up and things being right again. He would tell her he loved her and she would love him back. This was only in his fantasy world. He knew that he wanted to spend forever with Claire and even though she'd never agree. He would never give up trying. No matter what he would ask. If he had the guts.

Wait. John Bender was afraid of rejection? No. No, no, no, no, no. He hated how things were with their relationship. But she'd been a bitch and called him an unforgivable name. He had a right to be mad, but he over reacted.

_Love sucks_, he thought.

For a while he debated in his head and decided what to do. He knew what to do. He just needed some way to approach it. He then saw that opportunity and took it.

**Okay! There was the Prom chapter. It was short but oh well. What will happen next? Read to find out in the last chapter! You'll wait and believe me it will have an awesome ending!**

**Review!**


	9. Understanding

**Last chapter! Nooo! I really liked this story. But…it might not be over…yet. Read the bottom note at the end. Song to listen to: 2 AM by Anna Nalick.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own the Breakfast Club and I'm using all my power on Fanfiction.**

Claire walked into her house feeling like she had just won the lottery. She was just about to go up to her room but then told her mom she was going back out.

"After party," she lied. She got in her car with a blanket and drove to her secret place. Little did she know she had a follower.

She arrived in the middle of a forest near a cliff that was about 100 ft. high. It leads to a lake or river or ocean. Claire laid down her blanket on the perch of the cliff. She lay on top of it.

"Second best night in my life," she mumbled to herself. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Second? What was your first?" a familiar voice asked.

"Bender!" She knew that struck a chord. Claire turned and looked at him. He was hurt. "What do you think you're doing here? How did you find me? This is my place. Go away."

"Not until you tell me you truly best night of your life," John challenged. His expression softened and said, "I came to tell you something."

"What?" Claire snarled.

"I am truly sorry. I am a jerk. I fucked up. Jealousy messed up my mind. I know that you'll disagree but I want you to give me another chance. Tommy, my friend told me that girls were going nuts over the actor guy and I was insecure and didn't want to lose you. You were wrong though about me and my dad. I just- I just miss you Claire. It's not the same."

Claire stared at him dumbfounded. "Really? It's not the same?! It's not the same as when you're doing it with your girlfriends?! It's not the same as when you gave me back the earring?!" Claire was now in tears. "It's not the same as when you're trying to be a prick?! I was a little out of line but it didn't give you the right to be an ass about everything! I just don't think you want to be with me anymore! I'm real sure that you miss me when you're screaming Angelica's name! I'm sure you miss me when you're smoking a joint! I'm sure you missed me through all of that, Bender!"

"I never did it with any of them! Don't make assumptions! I'm going to tell you this now. I love you. I know we said it all the time but I realized it's true! You changed something about me Claire! I believe in one girl and one guy. I believe in love. I believe in it all and if you repeat this to anyone I will-I'll kill you. Claire Standish I am so fucking much in love with you that I might die," John said.

Claire turned and looked at him. "You're crying," she breathed. There was tear streaming down his face. He quickly wiped it away.

"I don't cry," he defended trying look angry.

"I believe you," Claire admitted.

"What?"

"I believe you love me. I believe it all. If you cry for me, I know you're telling the truth. John, I love you, too. I'm sorry." He felt nice hearing his first name being said again.

She looked at him with tears ruining her makeup. She didn't know what exactly to say. She thought of something quick. "John. I would pick you over Judd Nelson any day. No matter what happens. I said that about your father because, i was angry. I never meant it. Also, through this fight, I cried so many times that I din't know how I have any tears left."

He sat down next to her, dangling his feet over the edge of the cliff. "You never told me your best night."

"You'll think I'm pathetic."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will TOO!" Claire giggled. "Fine. It was my first time. With you. I'll never forget it. Believe it or not, I still love your off days," she joked recalling the memory.

"I thought we talked about that," he grumbled.

"I know. Well it's getting cold. Let's go back to my house and talk. You can get in through the window."

John got in Claire's car. She pulled away so fast that John jumped and had his hand clutched to the side the whole ride.

"Damn, Princess. Can you say, possible race car driver?" he joked having an uneasy feeling.

They met in the room and the first thing John did was knocking over Claire's prom picture with Brian but left the group picture stay.

"So you're dating Big Bri?" he asked.

"No! We went as friends. I knew you'd never go and we were fighting. I didn't want to go with Hunter so I asked Brian. Very fun night."

"Did you get laid?"

"NO! Why do you ask these questions? Jealous are we?"

"Yes," he admitted and ran his hand through his hair. Claire smiled.

Claire walked up to John and started to kiss him with so much passion. He kissed back missing these moments. They moved together as one. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she did the same.

Claire pulled away and said, "We're all going to the amusement park tomorrow and until Tuesday because we have off of school. Want to come?"

"Definitely."

"By the way, are you graduating? Wait, you don't have to answer that."

John sighed, "It's okay. Barely. I just made it. I decided on going to college, to make _you_ happy. Shermer Community College. I know you're going somewhere else so we might not see each other again."

"I'll keep in touch. You won't lose me this easy. Especially when we're in love." John smiled at that. Claire continued, "I'll go to SCC with you to stay with you. _I_ don't want to lose you."

"I won't object. SCC, here we come!" John said with hope.

"I wasn't being literal. John, I'm going to school to be a beautician. I can't go there. BUT, I'll visit every chance. I'll call every night. Believe me, if you don't cheat, we'll stay together."

"On, you? I won't be that much of a dick."

"Why don't you ever sit down? Do you always stand up?" she asked out of the blue. He never sat down with her, really. I think he was afraid of going too far with Claire and her leaving.

"It's not the only thing standing up," he said winking. Claire rolled her eyes. John sat down.

"So, John, what happens now?"

"We're together again. I decided for you. You won't have to think about it now."

Claire giggled and kissed him again in agreement. They talked about Prom and laughed about some things. He congratulated her on runner-up. They held each other and laughed. John wanted to walk around for a bit. He wondered into her closet and came out holding the one and only lace lingerie.

"What do we have here?" he mocked. Claire blushed.

"It was supposed to be for you…I was scared you would think it was kinky." Claire admitted.

"NO! c'mon. Up! You will put it on now," he demanded. Claire blushed even more and got up to go put it on.

Claire walked out of her closet reveling herself. John took in a breath. _So fucking sexy. Oh man, too fucking sexy, _he thought.

"Did I ever tell you that tonight you're so stunning?"

"Not in the last half hour, no." Claire laughed and posed. John simply got up and walked to the bathroom to do god knows what. Claire lay down on her bed and smiled. _Life rocks_, she thought.

John came back and told her that he felt much better.

"So what if we don't stay together. John I love you too much to lose you."

"I knew this would happen. Cinderella, I need to ask you something so important and if you say yes I promise I'll cry, I'll give you the world and I'll never ever hurt you again."

"What?"

"Claire Standish, I love you more than life itself. I never want to be without you. I know were only eighteen but..."

"John?"

John was in full cry mode. His eyes were red and tears were falling down his face. She had never seen him this hurt. It must be important. He pulled her in and hugged her.

"Claire…will you marry me?"

**The end! I cried cause I just love this story. So. Sequel? Maybe. There is a poll on my page. Vote**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
